Coffee and Heart breaks
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: John and Karkat have split up, because John loves Dave. Karkat is angered and wants nothing more, but to see them dead. Rated M for blood, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas holds his sickles with shaky hands, angry and sick of the world. A smile slowly creeps onto his lips. His eyes widen with anticipation. He wanted to kill everyone, taste their blood on his lips, wanted to feel it on his hands. A laugh rose from him, getting louder and more eerie. He can't wait to get started.

Karkat walks through the snowy park alone, its been three months since John had left him for Dave. Trudging through the snow he tugs his jacket tighter around him. "Why the fuck is it so cold?" He muttered to himself. But he continued walking to the coffee shop; he worked there from 5 am to 2 pm. Pushing open the glass doors he saw his boss at a table drinking a mocha Frappuccino. Mr. Evans looked at his wrist watch, then Karkat. "Well you're ten minutes early, as always you get here before shop opens." He gives Karkat a wide grin. "I wish I had more employees like you son. Now get to work." He gave Karkat a pat on the back and returned to sipping his mocha Frappuccino.

Karkat takes off his jacket and puts it up on the coat hanger behind the counter. He then finds his apron and name tag, then he puts them both on. Karkat turns to the coffee beans and the coffee maker, then puts the coffee beans in and pushes the start button. Soon the shop is filled with the warm scent of coffee. Mr. Evans has flipped the closed sign to open. "Well as usual your friend Sollux is late. Again." He shakes his head disapprovingly. "He's a good worker, but he can't be late. If he doesn't get his act together I'll have to fire him." Karkat looks up from reading the paper. "Sir give him one more chance, I'll tell him what you said. Just please give him one more chance." The boss smiles at him and gives him a nod before leaving the shop.

Sollux showed up 2 hours late. Karkat told him what Mr. Evans said and gave him an earful of threats. They worked just fine that day, taking orders and chatting with some of their friends that walked in. The only thing they weren't expecting was to see was John and Dave walk in holding hands, laughing.

Karkat almost lost his temper, thinking. John fucking Egbert knew that I worked here! He must want to make me jealous! I'm gonna kill him! He took in deep breaths and tried to calm down, but seeing the two together wasn't helping. "Sollux I'm gonna go out for some fresh air. Can you cover for me?" Sollux knew about the two's past relationship and nodded. Karkat grabbed his jacket quickly; he knew he was on the brink of tears. He rushed out the door passing the couple that he hated.


	2. Chapter 2

As Karkat bolted out the door he remembered every detail of John's break-up. Tears were streaming down his face; he hated this memory and wished he could dispose of it. But he knew it would replay anyway.

3 months ago, November 16.

Karkat had just gotten off his shift at the coffee shop and was heading home. Tugging his jacket tighter around him he continued his walk home. The temperature had dropped, making the air more unbearable. Pushing through the busy sidewalk he finally managed to get to the apartment he shared with John. He grabbed his key ring and jabbed the key into the lock, opening the door he walked into the living room. Setting down his keys he walked to his bedroom door, looking through the ajar door only to find John with Dave.

Puzzled he watched further and to his horror he saw them kiss, shocked he burst into the room. John and Dave looked at him, surprised. John looked at Karkat, pity filling his blue eyes. He got off the bed and gave Karkat a hug. But the troll quickly shoved him off, only to reveal the red tinted tears streaming down his face. He was furious and sad at the same time. He couldn't believe that john had cheated on him.

"Karkat, I'm sorry…" John began, the pity in his eyes only growing. The hate inside Karkat only grew. "I just couldn't get Dave out of my head. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. I love Dave." Every word the blue eyed boy said only broke his heart. Wiping away the tears Karkat felt his anger rising, he'd had it. "SO WHY DID YOU LET ME BELIEVE A LIE YOU ASSHOLE?! IF YOU REALLY LOVE DAVE THAT MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO LIVE WITH HIM?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Dave had arisen from the bed and stood on the other side of the room. Karkat couldn't take it anymore.

He punched John. Forcing all of his strength into the punch, John was knocked off his feet and on the ground. Clutching his cheek John removed his hand to find blood there. "Get out." Karkat whispered. Dave had taken off his sunglasses and had a shocked expression on his face, like he couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Wha-." John began, but was cut off. "I SAID GET OUT!" He looked at both of them. "OR DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" He had a sickening grin plastered on his face. The both of them rushed out the door when he finished the threat.

Karkat hadn't seen them since that day, until now. His feet were running as fast as they could, the snow beneath crunching with each step. Running out of breath he stopped at the park nearby and leaned against a tree. Slowly he slid to the snow covered ground, tightening himself into a ball he felt the tear stick to his face before falling to the ground. Crossing his arms he hid his face. People passed by, not giving a care in the world.

"Uh, Karkat?" He looked up, the sky was darker. He must have been sitting there for hours. "What?" He squinted his eyes. Clenching his teeth he realized it was Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave had his free hand held out to Karkat, the other occupied with John's. Forcing his anger back he swatted Strider's hand away and rose to his feet. The two watched as he brushed off the snow, when he had finished they were still standing in front of him. Why don't they just leave me alone? He thought angrily. "Hey Karkat. We're having a Christmas party tomorrow and were wondering if you'd like to join us." John managed to squeak out annoyingly. Then it hit Karkat before he could say no; he could get his revenge on everyone. Forcing a smile on his lips Karkat managed to tell them he'd be there.

Later that night…

Jerking his old gym bag out of the closet he filled it with the necessary items for his plan. Sickles, rope, knives and duct tape. A smile creeped onto his face, he'd been waiting three months for a chance like this. All of his waiting was going to pay off soon. Zipping up the bag fill of the weapons he shoved them to the side for tomorrow.

Curling up under the covers he fell asleep with the smile plastered onto his face, he couldn't wait to feel the blood on his hands.

The next day.

Karkat had gone through his normal routine, getting ready for work, eating and getting to work before anyone else.

The day at the shop was pretty slow and before he knew it closing time rolled around. Excitedly he grabbed his gym bag and locked up, surprised to find Eridan standing right in front of his face after he turned around. Blinking a couple times he wiped the surprised look on his face and replaced it with the normal stern look. "What do you want, you ginormous asshole?" He watched as the fish-troll shifted his weight from foot-to-foot. "Wwhale I wwas thinkin wwe could wwalk to the party together. That is if you don't mind." He looked away blushing slightly. The anger was about to consume Karkat, but he forced it down, remembering he won't ever have to deal with these lunatic nook suckers ever again. Shrugging he said fine and they walk all the way to Dave's house.

When they had finally arrived Karkat noticed that everyone was wearing a Christmas sweater. Tightening his grip on the strap of the bag he walked into the front door only to be attacked with a hug by Jade. "Adjsthnjgk." He squeaked out as the overly-friendly girl toppled on top of him. Her green eyes met his grey eyes and she smiled sweetly, just like her ectobrother. "I'm glad you could make it Karkat!" He smiled up at her, giving her a true sincere smile. He'd always liked having Jade around, he decided he wouldn't kill her. Laughing he managed to sit up and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're the one who greeted me!"

Everyone was there and having a blast, only Karkat was the one who really didn't want to be here. He just came for his entertainment.


End file.
